Ol' Wheezy Wobbles
Ol' Wheezy Wobbles is the second episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Thomas is on Misty Island helping to load Jobi logs. He sees that the Logging Locos are sad; Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. Thomas wants to help and is sure that he can fix Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver takes a look at Ol' Wheezy who wobbles and blows out smoke, but then stops. The Logging Locos are still very upset, but Thomas knows who can help and heads off to the Sodor Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart are busy as Thomas arrives. Thomas explains the situation and Dart agrees to help. Dart wants Den to go with him to Misty Island, but Thomas insists that Dart will be fine on his own. Dart repeats that he wants Den to go with him, but Thomas has already puffed away. Back on Misty Island, Thomas and Dart arrive at the Logging Station. Dart and the Logging Locos introduce themselves to each other and Dart's driver attempts to mend the logging crane. Again Ol' Wheezy wobbles and blows out thick black smoke and then stops. Dart admits that he cannot fix Ol' Wheezy and rumbles back to Sodor with Thomas. At the Dieselworks, Thomas asks Den to come to Misty Island. Den is hesitant and wants to take Dart with him, but Thomas tells him he will be fine on his own. Thomas is not listening and puffs away with Den following. At the Logging Station, Thomas takes Den to the lifeless Ol' Wheezy. Den's engineer tries to fix Ol' Wheezy and, like Dart and Thomas' drivers, fails. Just like before, Ol' Wheezy rumbles and rocks and bellows black smoke, but does not start. Den races away, leaving the Logging Locos still feeling depressed. Thomas really wants to help, so he offers to take another look at Ol' Wheezy. Thomas' driver fiddles with Ol' Wheezy who is now in an even worse state. Ol' Wheezy shudders violently, sending bits of wood, metal, and blobs of oil everywhere. Thick black smoke covers the Logging Station. Thomas realises that he has only made things worse and wishes that Percy was with him to help. He then realises that Den needed Dart's help to fix Ol' Wheezy as two boilers are always better than one. Thomas races back to the Dieselworks where he aplogises for not listening to Den and Dart before and asks them to return to Misty Island together. Once there, their engineers go to fix Ol' Wheezy and the crane roars to life with a rattle. Ol' Wheezy is soon hurling logs into the Logging Pond and all over the Logging Station. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are delighted. They all laugh and Ol' Wheezy throws an extra-special log. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Maron * Sodor Dieselworks * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Station * The Logging Pond Trivia * William Hope is added to the UK credits for the first time. Goofs * When Thomas returns to Misty Island with Den and Dart, the points at the Logging Station change too quickly. * It is said that Dart had never seen the Logging Locos before, but he did in Tree Trouble. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Toby's trains. * In the first scene of Thomas approaching the Logging Locos, Thomas is not pulling a flatbed, but he is in the next scene. * Thomas thanked Den and Dart for fixing Ol' Wheezy, but it was their drivers who fixed him. Gallery File:Ol'WheezyWobblestitlecard.png|Title card File:Ol'WheezyWobbles1.png|Stanley, Gordon, and Emily File:Ol'WheezyWobbles2.png|Henry and Charlie at Maron File:Ol'WheezyWobbles3.png|Thomas and Percy File:Ol'WheezyWobbles4.png|Toby and Belle File:Ol'WheezyWobbles5.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles6.png|The Logging Locos File:Ol'WheezyWobbles8.png|Ol' Wheezy File:Ol'WheezyWobbles9.png|Ferdinand File:Ol'WheezyWobbles10.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles11.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles12.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles13.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles14.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles15.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles16.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles17.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles18.png|Den and Dart File:Ol'WheezyWobbles19.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles20.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles21.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles22.png|Bash and Dash File:Ol'WheezyWobbles23.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles24.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles26.png|'Arry and Bert File:Ol'WheezyWobbles27.png|Dart and Thomas File:Ol'WheezyWobbles28.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles29.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles30.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles31.png|Thomas' driver File:Ol'WheezyWobbles32.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles33.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles34.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles35.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles36.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles37.png|Den and Dart's drivers File:Ol'WheezyWobbles38.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles39.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles40.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles41.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes